


Sunshine

by sunflowerchan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, i wrote this in like an hour and a half, kinda angsty, my attempt at fluff anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerchan/pseuds/sunflowerchan
Summary: For Chan, it rains every single day. He wonders if it will ever stop. Then, he meets Felix.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written, aside from essays, in a little while so... Sorry if this is a mess. But I really wanted to write a little soulmate au, and I'm convinved chanlix are actual soulmates, so this was my best attempt! I tried to make it only fluffy, but everything I write turns at least a little angsty. Oops.

Thunder rumbled tauntingly above Chan’s head as he stepped outside; he sighed as he opened his umbrella and held it above his head, blocking the rain from wetting his freshly washed clothes. People shot him strange looks as he walked to the bus stop, but he simply pulled the hood of his black hoodie over his dark curls and slipped in his earbuds. He’d gotten pretty good at blocking out the world around him. Of course, he couldn’t blame them. He probably looked incredibly odd—a young man walking about with an umbrella despite the blue skies above.

The skies weren’t blue for him, however. They never had been. Every day was the same: grey clouds, thunder, and rain plagued his days and nights for as long as he could remember. Nobody else could see them—unless it was actually raining, of course—but if he didn’t carry the umbrella, his clothes would soak through and he’d wind up getting sick. He used to go out without an umbrella all the time, but that didn’t spare him the strange looks. Why, they all must’ve wondered, was this boy walking around in drenched clothing? Eventually, he’d stopped caring and decided he couldn’t afford to keep getting sick, so now he carried this umbrella with him everywhere.

Meeting soulmates was a little different for everyone. A universally known fact, however, was that no matter who you were and how you experienced it, you would know when you’d met your soulmate. There was no doubting it.

Chan was an odd case—odd in the sense that not once in history had a similar case been documented. The rainy days were connected to his soulmate somehow. Most people met their soulmates sometime between the ages of eighteen and twenty. Chan, however, was twenty-one, and he still hadn’t.

As the bus pulled up to the bus stop, he wondered if he’d ever escape the rainy days. Sighing, he folded the umbrella and stepped on the bus. There was at least one person in every seat, and there were already a lot of people standing as well. Heaving a sigh, he scanned the faces of those seated. Most of them looked extremely uncomfortable as they stared back. They probably thought he was crazy. He was about to give up and plop down next to the older man in the front who was frowning at him when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. There was a guy around his age, about five seats back, waving his hand. His hands shaking a little from all of the unwanted attention, Chan rushed to sit next to him.

Slipping out an earbud, Chan turned to thank the boy.

“It’s no problem. You looked like you were having trouble. I’ve been there.”

Chan doubted he’d been in the same situation, but he smiled gratefully nonetheless before taking a moment to study the boy next to him.

Blonde hair fell over his forehead, parted in the middle so that it almost formed a heart. He wore a white hoodie that looked two sizes too big, and sunglasses sat atop his cute little nose.

_Cute little nose_ , Chan thought. _Shut up_. It was cute though, he had to admit, as were the freckles that were sprinkled across his cheeks.

“I’m Felix,” said the other boy, sticking his hand out.

Wow. His voice did not match his face at all.

It was awkward, because there wasn’t much space, but Chan wrapped a hand around Felix’s much smaller one, muttering “Chan,” with a little grin.

When their hands touched, something changed. At first, Chan didn’t know what it was. Sure, his heart skipped a beat and his face felt hot, but it was more than that. Glancing around, he was hit with a realization.

The rain had stopped.

“Stop the bus!” Chan cried, standing up suddenly.

He bolted down the aisle, and the bus driver halted with a roll of her eyes before opening the doors.

As he stepped outside and looked around, he nearly collapsed to the ground.

It had really stopped raining. The sky was a beautiful blue, as if someone had taken a paint brush dipped in blue watercolor paint and swiped it across the formerly grey color. The clouds didn’t look sad anymore. Instead, they were white cotton candy stretched in patches across a blue background, and the sight of them was sweeter than anything Chan had ever tasted.

“Um,” a deep voice broke his reverie.

He turned to see Felix standing beside him awkwardly.

“Yeah? Why’d you follow me?”

Laughing a little, Felix raised his hand—Chan’s was still wrapped around it tightly. Startled, Chan let go and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Sorry about that,” he mumbled.

Felix only beamed at him, and wow, Felix looked even more beautiful under the sunlight.

The sunlight. The sunlight!

“The sun is shining,” Chan blurted, and Felix tilted his head in confusion.

“Trust me,” the blonde responded, gesturing to his sunglasses, “I know.”

“No, you don’t understand. I—the sun never shines. It rains all the time. That’s why I had an umbrella. Nobody else can see it, but it’s real, and I’ve never seen blue skies in real life before. But the sky is blue, and the clouds are white, and it’s not raining,” Chan rambled, and suddenly, he realized something.

“Hey,” he said, “Why do you have on those sunglasses? It isn’t that bright.”

“Ah,” Felix touched them absently, “my eyes are really sensitive to sunlight. I get migraines from it. I have to wear them all the time. Even… Even at night. The, uh, the sun never goes down.”

Chan’s heart sped up and his hands trembled. This… Was this real?

“Could you take them off, just for a second?”

Frowning, Felix protested, “But I just said—”

“Trust me,” Chan cut him off softly.

Sighing, Felix slid the glasses off his nose, glancing around. After a moment, his eyes widened.

“It’s not… It’s not that bright. I mean, it’s sunny, but I can see fine. My eyes don’t hurt.”

“I think… Uh, this is more awkward than I imagined. Felix, I think we’re soulmates.” Chan stared at the ground as he spoke, fiddling with his sleeves nervously.

It was a relief to see Felix’s cheeks turning as red as his own when he finally looked up.

“I mean, I thought you were cute, and I felt weird when you grabbed by hand, but I didn’t think… Oh my god. Oh my god, I have to call Hyunjin. Hang on, oh my god.”

Chan laughed a little as the blonde fumbled for his phone, shooting him an apologetic look. While Felix pulled up his friend’s contact, Chan sent a quick text to his best friends.

**_Bin. Jisung. I met my soulmate_**.

He glanced back up to see Felix speaking animatedly on the phone a few feet away. Cute. After a few minutes, he hung up and slid the phone back into his pocket.

“So,” Felix mumbled awkwardly, “Do you wanna have lunch with me?”

Giggling, Chan asked, “Is that what your friend Hyunjin told you to do?”

“Maybe,” he huffed, pouting.

Cute. Oh my god, why was Felix so cute?

“Sure, I’ll eat lunch with you. I was on my way to get food anyway.”

As they walked—Felix must’ve had a place in mind, because he immediately started off in the direction the bus had been headed—Chan stared up at the sky. He couldn’t seem to look away. It was so beautiful. Of course, he’d seen it in pictures, but no picture could ever do it justice. Suddenly, his throat ached with unshed tears. One tear managed to slip down his cheek.

With his luck, Felix happened to glance over right as he was reaching to wipe it away.

“Are you crying? Oh my god, do you wanna go somewhere else? We don’t have to eat at this restaurant. I just thought it’d be nice,” Felix stopped, staring at him in concern.

Through the tears that were now streaming freely, Chan couldn’t help but laugh.

“It’s not that, Felix. I’d love to eat here. I just…I never thought I was going to see the sunshine. I’m 21. Usually everyone my age has already met their soulmate. I thought… I thought I was destined to live with grey skies forever.”

Felix’s eyes teared up a little too at this, and he let out a soft laugh of his own as he said “I thought I’d have to wear these dumb sunglasses forever too. Do you know how people looked at me when I wore them out at night? For eighteen years, people treated me like I was insane.”

“Trust me,” Chan sighed, “I understand.”

Instinctively, Felix wiped the tears from Chan’s cheeks with his sleeves, smiling sweetly.

_I’m going to die, and it’s going to be his fault_ , Chan thought as his heart hammered in his chest.

“So,” Chan said as they turned to walk into the restaurant, “You think I’m cute, huh?”

“Oh my god,” Felix groaned, hiding his face in his hands as they sat down at a table just inside the door.

“It’s okay,” Chan grinned teasingly, “I think you’re cute too, sunshine.”

“Sunshine?”

If Felix’s face hadn’t been red before, it certainly was now.

“Well, yeah. Until now, every day of my life consisted of grey clouds, rain, and thunder. But you, Felix... You brought me sunshine.”


End file.
